You Are Mine
by Chocola Emo Shizzle
Summary: He could be patient. He would wait. He would watch. He would get his prey. Dark.


**You Are Mine**

**By: Chocola Emo Shizzle**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from this.**

**Warnings!: Boy on Boy love, rape, kidnapping, dark.  
**

* * *

He couldn't help, but want him. He always knew the little blonde was there. Others may not see him because he would fade away, but he would always see him. He couldn't get close to the boy though. His brother made sure of that. They weren't always together though. Soon Ivan would get his chance and the boy would be his. He could be patient. He would wait. He would watch. He would get his prey.

* * *

He shivered, one arm hugging his body. He glanced around, searching for something he could not see. Or someone, as the saying went. "It's just the wind," he told himself sternly as his arm tightened around him. It was just, lately, he felt like he was being watch almost constantly. He wasn't used to this feeling seeing as he was mostly invisible. Maybe he should have brought Kumajudo with him. The bear hadn't wanted to go to the store with him and he always felt comfortable walking alone in the dark before.

"I can't believe I'm acting like such a sissy," he tutted to himself. "Nothing is going to happen to me. I'm just being ridiculous." He readjusted his grip on his reusable bag as he picked up his pace just a bit. Just because he told himself that the feeling was nothing didn't mean he actually believed it. He had grown up trusting and relying on his instincts. He wasn't going to stop listening to them now! _I have to get home to Kumafuru. He'll be upset if I'm late…_ He thought as his pace picked up just a smidgen again. He didn't want whoever was following him to get hurt. If it was just a human if they surprised him… well… Matthew could be violent when surprised so… He would rather just get home and save them both the trouble. He would be in a lot of trouble if he accidently injured a human.

He felt the tightness in his shoulder loosen slightly as the sight of his house came into view. Thank goodness he was almost home. He couldn't help, but smile at the sight of his bear peaking over the back of the couch to look for him. He slowed slightly as he saw Kumajigu. The bear… wasn't moving. Usually he would be pawing at the glass, signaling to his owner that he wanted attention and he wanted it now. He dropped the bag on the ground, not hearing the sound of the breaking glass from inside of it. He took off sprinting, covering the remaining distance to the door. He barely noticed that it was unlocked, something he never did. He barely noticed that all the lights in his house were off. All his attention was on his bear, his best friend in the whole world. The one person who never forgot he existed and was always with him. He gathered the limp bear into his arms, tears coursing down his cheeks without his notice as he saw the red staining the bear's side. "Oh god, Kumagoda. Please don't die. You can't die. Wake up!" He begged, sobs wracking through his body. He barely noticed the footsteps behind him, creeping ever so softly towards him.

But he did notice. He turned suddenly, clutching the bear to him, feeling the spark of life inside of his companion. He wasn't dead, but it would take a long time before the bear could move on his own without anyone's help. "Why?" He whispered, holding the bear close to him, ready to shelter him from the blows that were sure to come.

"Because you are mine." The pipe came crashing down into his skull, just enough force to knock the younger nation unconscious, but not hard enough to do serious damage. He kicked the bear's prone form away from his prize before picking him up with a soft giggle. "You are mine, da?" He whispered into his hair as he cradled Matthew to him. He carried him in his arms bridal style as he left the house. They needed to leave, to escape. Only away from here could the two finally be together.

* * *

He groaned, his head pounding harshly. "Fuck," he groaned loudly as he peeled his eyes open, blinking rapidly to get used to how bright the room was. He groaned softly as he tried to move his arms into a more comfortable position. "Fuck fuck fuck." He couldn't move his arms. The memories of what had happened trickled into his consciousness. Perhaps the blow to the head had paralyzed him? He hoped not. He wasn't sure how that would affect Canada as a nation. He wiggled his fingers and chewed on his bottom lip. He wasn't paralyzed and damnit, it would be helpful to see anything right now. He had no idea where his glasses were. He squinted, trying to make sense of the blurredness he was experiencing. He shifted his hands, frowning slightly as he chewed on his bottom lip. He could feel something holding him down.

Okay. So. Here was what he knew was going on, and it wasn't much.

One. He was somewhere that wasn't Canada, he would know if he was still in his own country.

Two. He was restrained by cuffs on his wrists on a flat surface, probably a table or a bed.

Three. The guy who hit him with a faucet pipe was Russia. So he could probably assume they were in Russia. Oh that sounded weird.

Well, it wasn't much, but it was a start at least. He cleared his throat before yelling, "R-Russia? Are you here?"

"Ivan." He jumped at the word. Oh sweet fucking Jesus Allah Buddha. The man was in the room with him. Super fucking creepy. "My name is Ivan." He heard footsteps for a moment before flinching as blurry hands holding something came at his face. He nearly sighed in relief as his glasses were perched on his face and everything came into focus. "Call me by my name."

He licked his chapped lips, wanting nothing more but the opposite in fact. "I-Ivan… T-Thank you for giving me back my g-glasses… But w-why did you do this…?"

Ivan tilted his head, smiling childishly. "Why? Because you are mine. I had to bring you now. All the other chances you were not alone. I took the opportunity."

He flinched as the other brought his large hand up, cupping his cheek. "Ru- … Ivan… p-please don't do this…"

Matthew squeezed his eyes shut as he felt the nails dig into his skin. "I can do whatever I want. You are mine. You do not tell me what to do, da. I _own_ you." He dug the nails into his cheek for another moment before moving his hand off and bending out of his view. He let out a soft gasp as his wrists, still bound, were given more freedom. He started to move his hands downwards, letting a soft noise escape him as his muscles screamed in joy after being allowed to move. Ivan popped back up at his side. "Up," he commanded, grabbing him by the back of his neck and forcing him off the table. He stumbled off the table, trying to stay ahead of the hand on his neck, but it was hard.

His mind was still a little woozy from the earlier blow. "I-Ivan, slow d-down!" He protested softly. Abruptly the force was lessened.

"Are you unwell?"

He gulped and licked his lips quickly. "Ah.. Y-Yes… I am feeling a b-bit… unwell." Unwell his ass. His head was pounding like someone was inside of it and having a rave. Damn partygoers. He let out a squeak as he was suddenly swept off his feet and into Ivan's arm. Oh sweet Jesus Allah Buddha again. He was being carried _like a girl_ by his kidnapper. What was wrong with this situation?

Oh right. EVERY FUCKING THING.

His brother would have somehow taken control of the situation by choking him or something, but Matthew didn't want to get hit again and so he merely just stayed still. He also didn't want to get dropped on his ass. Finally he was taken up some stairs into a different part of a house before being deposited on a bed. Ivan shuffled around the room before finally sitting beside him on the bed after setting a bottle of something on the nightstand next to the bed. He blushed as he saw the bottle on the nightstand.

Lube.

What. The. Fuck.

He glanced at Ivan, who was staring at him, before looking past his shoulders. "W-Why did you… take me here? W-Where are we?"

"I already told you why."

He flinched. Ah yes. "B-Because I'm y-your's?"

Ivan smiled widely. "Da. We are in the Motherland. I felt it would only be proper for when we become one for us to be in the Motherland."

He froze. Wait. What? Become one. OH DEAR JESUS ALLAH BUDDHA AND TOM CRUISE. "W-Woah!" He brought up his still bound hands. "B-Become one? Oh no! W-We can't do that I-Ivan!"

The larger nation tilted his head curiously and asked innocently, "Why not? You are mine, as I have said. And being mine means I can do whatever I want to you." He reached up and grasped Matthew's chin roughly, digging his fingers into the skin. With agility Matthew could have sworn the larger nation didn't possess he had grabbed the restraints on his wrists, forced him back and connected the restraints with locking mechanism on the frame of the bed. "Submit to me Matvey," he whispered, holding the struggling young nation down with his body. "Become one with Russia. You are already mine in spirit. Become mine in body." He forced his lips onto Matthew's, managing to pry his lips apart with his tongue before delving into the other's mouth. One hand held onto his chin so the other couldn't turn his head and break the kiss.

So Matthew did a different thing to break the kiss. He bit down on Ivan's tongue. Probably not the best idea he had at the time, but damnit he was running out of options! The larger nation reared back with a muffled Russian curse. "Get off of me!" He snarled, though fear was evident in his eyes he knew.

Ivan's eyes glinted maliciously down at him. "I knew I had a good reason to choose you," he giggled childishly. "You are mine and I will do with you as I please. Fight against me, struggle your hardest. _Do your worst_. It only strengthens my knowledge that you are mine." He leaned downwards, brushing their noses together. "It only makes me want you more, da." He captured Matthew's lips in a bruising kiss, using tongue and teeth as he kissed him. Finally he broke it, blood staining his lips as he smiled cruelly down at Matthew's whose lips were bitten and bleeding.

He could feel the blood dribbling down his lips and onto his chin. "Bastard!" He hissed upwards, violet eyes narrowing in hatred. He struggled as the other pulled a knife out of his back pocket, grinning maniacally. Matthew stilled as the knife came closer to him. He glared upwards as the knife tapped against his cheek before sliding down and coming to rest on his chest. He winced as the tip of the knife bit into his skin as Ivan sliced his shirt down the middle, the tip of the knife slicing all the way to his naval before coming off of his skin and finishing the shirt off. The long cut was stinging painfully, but not horribly bad. "B-Bastard!"

Ivan giggled darkly before putting the knife on the nightstand next to the lube. "Such sweet words," he cooed as he whipped his own shirt off before undoing his pants and shimming out of them. Matthew paled at the sight of the naked man. Russia was a large country. Ivan embodied the largeness…. Everywhere. Apparently struggling did excite him.

"Let me go! Please Ivan!" He begged. _Let's try a different tactic._ He thought to himself. "I promise I won't tell anyone about this! Please!"

He giggled and shook his head. "I do not think so little Matvey. You are mine," he whispered the last part harshly. "And it is time for us to become one." Ivan began to work on his pants, quickly pulling them off, even as he struggled with his legs. He smacked Matthew's naked thigh sharply, giggling as he noticed the effect it had on the smaller nation.

Matthew hated his body at this point. He liked it rough, rougher than most and this situation was definitely affecting his body. If only he had wanted it and it would be okay. But he didn't want it and it wasn't okay. "Stop! Please stop!" His panic was real and he wanted out.

"Never," Ivan whispered as he grabbed the lube, squirted some into his hand before sliding it over his length. "I'm afraid I am too impatient to prepare you properly," he apologized as he kissed his chest, holding Matthew's legs to his sides as he situated himself at Matthew's opening. "Next time I will," he promised as he began to slowly push his way in.

Tears sprang to his eyes as the pain clouded his mind. "No! Stop!" He begged, sobbing as he stilled his body. He was afraid to move, afraid to make it worse. He couldn't believe it was happening to him. But didn't everyone believe nothing would ever happen to them? Finally he stopped begging, just crying softly as it continued. It felt like forever as Ivan continued to pound into him. And curse it, his body enjoyed it. In a different circumstance he would be responding. But it wasn't a different circumstance. Ivan made a noise and came inside of him, pulling out slowly.

"Matvey…" He mumbled, pawing at the other's crotch as he saw he was still fully erected. Matthew let out a small whimper at the touch, the tears having dried up.

"Get your filthy commie hands off my brother!" A roar came from the doorway as Alfred lunged with fire in his eyes at Ivan. The lunge forced Ivan off the bed as the two tussled. Arthur appeared in the doorway, regret in his eyes as he quickly made his way over to Matthew, quickly freeing his wrists from the restraints. Blood trickled from a few spots from where the chafing was the most severe. Matthew was shaking violently as he hugged Arthur impulsively.

Arthur hugged him back as he watched the match next to the bed, sighing in relief as Alfred got a really good punch in and knocked the other nation unconscious. "Come on, then," he said. "Let's get you out of here." He made to pick Matthew up, but Alfred pushed him out of the way.

"I'll do it," he said. Alfred quickly gathered his brother in his arms, scowling darkly at what he saw. That damn Commie bastard deserved a lot worse than what he had gotten. Soon the trio had left, but Matthew was still afraid. He could hear Ivan in his head, whispering over and over…

"You are mine."

He knew this wouldn't be the last time he would see the other nation. He wouldn't give up just like this. He would keep coming until Matthew finally gave in. He shivered, causing Alfred to clutch him tighter. "H-How'd you two find me…?" He whispered, finding new tears in his eyes.

"Kumagoru came to me and told me," Alfred said. "He was in bad shape, but healing. He's at my place right now and that is where you're going to. You're going to stay with me until you are better. And if you're never better, then you can stay with me forever."

Matthew chuckled weakly. "My hero," he said dryly. He glanced at Arthur, who was driving the car. "Heroes," he corrected himself. He saw the man glance at him and give a weak smile. Matthew slipped in unconsciousness gratefully and when he woke up he was in a familiar bed. He smiled weakly with relief. It hadn't been a dream or a delusion then. He was grateful.

"Hey there Mattie." He looked to the side of the bed and smiled as he saw his brother. "You're awake," he said happily. "I was afraid you'd keep sleeping forever," he teased. "Hungry?"

Matthew's stomach gave a loud agreement, causing him to blush. "Yes…"

"Don't worry Mattie! The hero will save you! I'll go downstairs and get the breakfast for you! I already made it so I'll heat it up real quick!" The nation jumped from the chair and bounded downstairs. Matthew smiled weakly at his back until he exited the room. He was still so very tired. He glanced out at the window before looking to his other side and smiling. Kumajirou was snuggling into his side, fast asleep and still obviously healing by the look of the bandage around his middle. He was sure he was covered in bandages as well. He pulled his hands up and noticed the bandages around his wrists. He reached up and felt more bandages around his head. Then he pulled the night shirt up and saw a bandage covering the cut from the knife. He dropped the shirt and contemplated about checking to see his bottom, but decided against it. He'd see it sooner or later.

He heard a sound and turned, blinking at the cell phone on the nightstand. It had been set to vibration. It looked like his phone. He reached over, wincing at the strain on his wounds and picked up the phone before settling back into his spot. He examined the phone before accepting it as his own. He rarely had his phone on him so either Alfred or Arthur must have grabbed it from his house when they came to check up on him. He frowned at the text alert. Who could be texting him? No one did it unless they were his family…

He opened the text and dropped the phone.

You are mine.

* * *

**Author's Note: This was a gift to my friend Kai. Enjoy it bitch. :] I do love this however. It seemed to keep getting longer and longer. Reviews are appreciated~**


End file.
